Super Saiyan 4 Shabbet
Plot As the dust settles; Shabbet reveals himself to be in a new form and states it to be his Super Saiyan 4 form. Shabbet knees Tumeric in the gut before knocking him through the City Floating Island and into the Mountainous Island. Tumeric uses S Hi-Speed Death Wave against Shabbet, however, he dodges the attack and proceeds to punch him in the gut. The power he received from the Nightmare Fruit disappears and his purple aura changes to the traditional golden aura for Super Saiyan 4. He proceeds to use Fake Blast before getting behind and uppercuts him in the back before following up with a kick to the back of the head, and proceeds to use Death Blaster severely injuring Tumeric. Despite knowing that has no longer has any options to defeat Shabbet; Tumeric uses Tailless Razor and attempts to slash Shabbet, but he dodges every attempt before punching Tumeric in the gut and knocks him into the ground as he changes the energy blade into an aura as he places his hands together brings down a giant blade of aurora energy, and destroys the Cell Games Arena Floating Island as Shabbet is engulfed by the attack. Shabbet is revealed to been complete unharmed by the attack as he simply stares at him - asking if the attack was meant to hurt him before dash at him and punch him in the gut sending him flying as chases him down. Tumeric fires his Death Wave, but Shabbet blasts it away with a ki blast before punching him in the face and dodge at a punch from him before kicking him in the gut, and follows up with a point-blank ki blast after being punched int the face. Shabbet asks his opponent if he's going to fight till he dies as he advises him to give up. Tumeric powers up to his max and transforms into his Max Power form as he blocks a punch from Shabbet, however, his arm is rendered numb from the attack as he proceeds to dash after him. Tumeric fires Burning Aurora and manage to temporarily stun Shabbet before punching in the gut and sending him into the ground of the City Floating Island with a kick. Shabbet stands back up as he brushes off the dust and dirt from his shoulder as he raises his hand above his head as he slowly flies upwards. A gigantic energy sphere begins to from with arcs forming around it resembling a sun as he reveals that he was able to improve his Supernova to an even more powerful state as he calls the attack Corona Mass Eradication as it continues to increase in size with Tumeric powering up as he begins to prepare his MAX Power Death Wave. Shabbet launches his attack as the gigantic energy slowly descends towards him. Tumeric launches his energy wave, however, Shabbet's attack barrels through it shocking everyone as Bulma and Chi-Chi try to encourage Tumeric with Top and Dispo trying to give him motivation. Tumeric attempts to fly away only to have Shabbet uses Paralysis to stop Tumeric's movement as the energy sphere slowly bares down onto him it dwarves the floating island of the Cell Games Arena. Tumeric continues to struggle to move and begins to power up causing the ground beneath him to shake and crack as a result of his power. The energy sphere makes contact with the floating island and results in a massive explosion that leaves half of the main Floating Island destroyed along with islands next to the Cell Games Arena, the City Island, and the mountainous island. Shabbet laughs hysterically at his presumed victory as look over towards the destroy section of Floor 3. His laughter is replaced with the look of shock as Tumeric is inches away from him uninjured as he reveals he escaped before the energy sphere hit as Shabbet longs down to see a small energy sphere aimed directly at the warrior's gut as Tumeric says "Psychic Ball" as he compliments him on his attempt to kill him. The energy sphere begins to push Shabbet back as Tumeric reveals that he put every ounce of his energy into the attack to stop Shabbet. Shabbet inches closer to the water, however, he composes himself as he grabs the energy ball. He eventually manages to condense it enough to dodge the attack as it collides with the water and explodes on contact. However, Tumeric is unsurprised at the fact that his opponent before succumbing to overexertion as he falls to the ground beneath him. Goku Black: GT announces Tumeric's death to the shocked audience. Appearances Characters *Shabbet *Tumeric *Bulma *Chi-Chi *Dispo *Top *Goku Black: GT Locations *Floor 3 Transformations *Super Saiyan 4 Battles *Tumeric (Base/Max Power) vs. Shabbet (Super Saiyan 4) Category:Fanga